generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orangelinedevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skalamander page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Asris (Talk) 00:36, June 30, 2010 Adminstrator. You can find a list of administrators for this Wikia here. I'm one of the two current admins you can contact if you have a question or need assistance. By the way, don't forget to sign your messages so we know who you are! Asris (talk) 06:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It feels good to know my opinion matters. Hopefully as the stroy progresses, I can do more edits and eventually be an administrator. Until then, I'll keep on editing! Orangelinedevil. I have no idea how to put my name as a link. Om nom As you've noticed, we're a fairly new Wikia and are still in the process of organizing and lay down the basics. Featured articles, polls, policies, and other things are still being discussed at the forum. If you have any ideas or questions, don't be afraid to voice your opinion. You can sign your message by clicking the buttion in the Insert area that says "Signature" or adding four ~'s in a row. Your signature and a few other things can be customized through the preference options in the top right. Asris (talk) 07:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just saying hey And its good to have another active member! And Asris and I communicate through MSN, which is easier and quicker than talk pages, if you have an MSN account and want to talk to us through that just leave your MSN name and we can have a chat room or something :) BlueDragonfly 13:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly Well, I'll have to get MSN eventually. Until then, does any here have a Facebook? If you do, we can all add each other and talk there. Orangelinedevil 04:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC)Orangelinedevil ? Hey Orange, I'm curious as to why you took down the episode sections in Biowulf BlueDragonfly 01:37, July 2, 2010 (UTC)BlueDragonfly Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a douche. It's just that there were sections in the article that had titles and no entry. Instead of randomly updating episode sections, I feel we should update each episode section one at a time whenever we have sufficiant information. And it looked kind of tacky to have empty sections. And speaking of that, could you tell me how to add sections? I want to make an edit to one of the Voice actor's pages. Orangelinedevil 02:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Orangelinedevil Ah, that is true no problem. and to add sections click 'source' on the edit page and see text Re: Hey, thanks! It's not ever day I get a comment like that. :) Thanks again!--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 03:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Response Please leave all messages on the talk page, it leaves a neat "You have a new message" notice on any wikia you visit, while user page comments might be overlooked as part of the user's introduction. By the way don't forget to sign your messages. Very few are actually malicious, the majority of them being out of good will aimed at improving the site. Don't look at unregistered contributors as a problem to get rid of but as people you can give a helping hand by cleaning up their contributions. Your comments have a slight rudeness to them, double checking your wording might clear up some misunderstandings in the future. If you see someone that is routinely adding false content or disturbing pages, don't think twice about telling Blue or myself. Technically possible to disable unregistered users from editing but taking into account how young the wiki is, it might be more harmful than anything. Asris (talk) 19:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Fan-art Thats quite a good idea actually. Sorry about the delayed response, I've been discussing it with Blue a bit but we've been too occupied with our own things to have much spare time. I'm all up for it but we should how it should operate and the likes first, to avoid possible problems that may arise. Asris (talk) 00:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Art reponse. Hm, sure. We might need to clean up if fan-art uploaded gets too overwhelming, but we'll fix those problems as they arise. Aslong as you make sure to note its fan-art, I don't really see a problem with it. Asris (talk) 11:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC)